


Screw The Atmosphere

by Kamie007



Series: Fluffy BBC Sherlock Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, My First Fanfic, Online Dating, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamie007/pseuds/Kamie007
Summary: John has decided to try his hand at online dating. Sherlock is bored and jealous. What could possibly go wrong?





	Screw The Atmosphere

It was a cloudy day in 221b Baker Street, both in the atmospheric conditions and in the mood inside the flat. Sherlock and John had just finished up an unprecedentedly boring case, so of course, Sherlock was already bored out of his mind. John, however, was busy typing away on his laptop in his chair, that is, when he wasn't staring at the screen with a quirky smile on his face. Sherlock assumed (incorrectly) that his friend and flatmate was working on his blog for the case, while in fact he had finished with that an hour ago and had moved on to something else. Currently, John was communicating with a young woman online via chat room. According to her profile, she was 32, lived alone in a small flat in the middle of London, was 5'3", had brown hair, and green eyes. And, according to the way the conversation was heading, she thought she was going to be meeting John for dinner at 7:00 that night at Angelo's. John wasn't sure why, but something in his stomach twisted painfully when he thought of agreeing to meet her at Angelo's, which, as she put it, was "her favorite restaurant in all of London!" It's also Sherlock's favorite place to eat after a case, John's subconscious randomly prodded. When that thought crossed his mind, he looked up from his screen, tilted his head to the side, and scrunched his nose and his eyebrows before closing his eyes and giving a brief shake of his head. John's moment of confusion caused Sherlock to doubt his deduction that John was still writing his blog. His doubt was further solidified by the loud sigh accompanied by a look of complete indecisiveness on his bloggers face. Wait, HIS blogger? Since when did he, the great Sherlock Holmes, become possessive of John? This time, it was Sherlock's turn to be confused by his own betraying thoughts. When Sherlock finally looked back at John, the look of utter despair of not being able to make a decision on John's face caused Sherlock to break the silence that had enveloped the room.  
"John, is everything alright?"  
John's head whipped around to face Sherlock, fear and guilt and frustration flashing one after another on his face until he sighed and decided that the truth was the only way to go since Sherlock would most likely not let him get away with a cover-up anyhow.  
"No. I've been chatting with this girl online, and it was going ok until we started discussing if we wanted to meet in person over dinner tonight. I asked her where she wanted to go, and she answered Angelo's. Said it was one of her favorites. I was going to agree, and in fact, I put my hands down to type the words, but my fingers froze, and my stomach twisted. Maybe I just picked up on some subliminal something-or-other in her messages that makes me not want to meet her."  
Or maybe he picked up on the fact that Angelo's is MY favorite restaurant to take him and he doesn't want to contaminate our place with this woman's presence. The thought flashed through Sherlock's mind before he could control himself, as he had been struggling to do for the previous year and a half. Before he knew it, the thought came out in words he had never intended on speaking.  
"Perhaps you are apprehensive about taking a woman to our place? Hmm? I'm sure it crossed your mind that Angelo's is my favorite place to go with you?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sherlock's cheeks flushed embarrassingly. John was momentarily stunned speechless and could do nothing bu stare at the rising blush on his consulting detective's cheeks, hardly believing what he was hearing.  
He took it there first...should I take the risk? What if he rejects me? What if he laughs at me? Or possibly worse, what if he agrees?! What do I do THEN?! Relax John, take a deep breath, and just say it.  
"Well, if you are so against me taking a woman there on a date, how would you feel if I took you there tonight?" John's tone was soft and questioning, yet with enough playfulness that he could pass it off as a joke if Sherlock took it badly.  
When Sherlock's mind processed the meaning of John's words, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. For a moment, he was in panic mode, but then he saw the flash of disappointment in John's eyes, and it made him snap out of the panic in order to speak the words he'd been wanting to use since he met John.  
"John Watson, did you just ask me on a date?" His eyes were smiling, his mouth was smirking, and his cheeks were blushing.  
Well, no turning back now, John thought. Here goes nothing..."Yes. I believe I did, Sherlock Holmes." His voice wavering slightly in fear and apprehension.  
"In that case, yes. I would be delighted to go on a date with you, my friend, my blogger, and at last, my lover." Sherlock's eye betrayed him on that last word and gave John a coy wink, which John responded to with a hearty laugh.  
For the rest of the afternoon, in the hours leading up to the long-desired date, the atmosphere inside the flat decided to be contrary and dared to be sunny and warm whilst the rest of London was stuck being cold and bleak.


End file.
